1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pressure sensors and more specifically it relates to a pressure sensor diaphragm system for efficiently and accurately measuring fluid pressure in harsh environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fluid pressure sensors are utilized to measure fluid pressure to determine the fluid depth, fluid level, and other variables related to the fluid. Fluid pressure sensors are typically comprised of a pressure transducer that converts the fluid pressure to an electrical signal that can be utilized to provide a level measurement of fluid in a tank (e.g. septic tank), pumping chamber or other fluid tank. Conventional pressure sensors utilize a flat diaphragm comprised of a resilient material such as rubber. The pressure sensor is positioned within the fluid with the flat diaphragm measuring the pressure of the fluid to determine the level of fluid. The external fluid pressure causes a piston adjacent to the flat diaphragm or a liquid to be compressed. The compression force is transferred to a pressure transducer which converts the pressure to an electrical signal which can then be used to provide a measurement reading, provide a warning, activate a pump or other actions based on the measurement. The pressure transducer can be in communication with any external device such as but not limited to a pump switch, a circuit board, a display, a warning device and the like.
The main problem with conventional flat diaphragms is that they are prone to significant pressure drops thereby providing inaccurate pressure readings, particularly in harsh environments like septic tanks and pumping chambers. For example, sludge, grease and mineral buildup on the flat diaphragm increase the pressure drop.
Part of the problem is because of the limited surface area a flat diaphragm has. The surface area can be increased to reduce the pressure drop, however, the width of the pressure sensor increases accordingly which is not desirable in a lot of situations. Another part of the problem with flat diaphragms is that the diaphragm itself must stretch when fluid pressure is applied thereby resulting in another increased pressure drop during usage which can become increasingly larger as the material of the diaphragm becomes older and less flexible and stretchable.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved pressure sensor diaphragm system for efficiently and accurately measuring fluid pressure in harsh environments.